A merman's precious gift
by DarkestIllusions45
Summary: Now at the end of his travels in Sinnoh, Satoshi is given the chance to go to the Unova/ Isshu Region. There, he meets many new friends, many new Pokemon and hopefully learn the truth about his birth and current situation. He might just truly learn what a merman's most precious gift is and how it will save not only Unova/ Ishhu, but the whole world of Pokemon. Rated T, please R&R.


**Nexus: And yet again my brain's compelling me to write another new story for you all.**

**Satoshi: So, your brain finally got round to us did it?**

**Nexus: Yep, it finally got round to the Pokemon crew, well the Unova crew.**

**Dent: Just don't forget that she is using Japanese names as Nexus is a loyal fan of Pokemon and a very loyal fan of the Japanese Best Wishes anime, she knows all translated names and will post them at the beginning of chapters so you can keep up with her annoying Weaboo-ness.**

**Nexus: * glomp dent* aww, another person who's called me a Weaboo, you're so kind Dent.**

**Dent: *kinda annoyed* Iris, get on with the full summary so she has less time to glomp me!**

**Iris: Got it, fully summary just below...**

**Satoshi, a young well accomplished Pokemon trainer who conquered many Pokemon leagues, met and made many legends of the world of Pokemon and made friends with many Pokemon, had one little secret that no-one but a rare few had ever discovered. Some time when he was young, about 7, he got involved in a bad incident with a mad scientist who turned his life completely around. When he was 10, he not only made a vow to become a Pokemon master, but also to discover his destiny that was set in stone 3 years ago and learn why of all people, he was chosen for this fate. After 5 years of travelling Johto, Sinnoh, Kanto and Hoenn, Satoshi still never came any closer to really finding out why he is what he is. At the current age of 15, a new Pokemon region was discovered, the Unova region. When ****_Dr._**** Yukinari Okido,(that's professor Samuel Oak of course) asked Satoshi if he and his mother would like to come for a visit to the Unova region. Satoshi obviously accepts and plans to set out on yet another journey to see if this region is holding the key to his fate. Starting a new adventure, he meets Wild girl Iris from the Village of Dragons, and Dent, one of Sanyo's (Striaton's) gym leaders and A-Class Pokemon Sommelier in which he eventually entrusts his secret too. All three of them have secrets of their own to hide even further but as time goes one, they become the team of three, hell-bent on finding out about their fates. But with the mad scientist from Satoshi's child hood returning to find him after 8 years of nothing and more threats like the usual suspected Team Rocket, Unova's rising threat, Team Plasma and yet another new Team, a faction based on Mythology and mysteries of the sea shrouded in mystery. Throughout Satoshi's journey, he might just finally learn that his secret is one that will save Unova with 'a precious gift' from his birth. Have fun reading this story about how Satoshi learns the truth about all his life and what it's been for, as well as the lives of many others and the saving of the Unova region.**

**Irish: *huffing for breath* are you sure you want to tell them all this Nexus?**

**Nexus: Course I do! And for a special treat, I've recently come across some help in fanfic writing, so my stories are now written by me but it's the ideas of 4. Me of course and my nick named friends, Astral, Chi and Lunar. **

**Astral: Nice to meet everyone.**

**Chi: Same here**

**Lunar: Me three.**

**Nexus: These 3 are really my 3 best mates in real life but our alternate selves are easier to refer to and it still keeps us anonymous from the public who might know us.**

**Nexus, Astral, Chi and Lunar: Please enjoy our first story!**

* * *

Important character names for this chapter

Ash- _Satoshi_

Iris is _Iris_

Professor Samuel- Oak _Dr. Yukinari Okido_

Mad Scientist, Hiruko (OC)

Delia- _Hanako_ (ya know, Ash's mother!)

_Kasumi _is Misty and _Takeshi_ is Brock and _Hikari _is Dawn

And I think that's it's so here's chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unova, here I come!**

Masara Town, Kanto. Birth place and current home of Pokemon Master, Satoshi. It had taken him a while, but he'd finally conquered all the leagues of the Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn Regions and is at home, thinking about his next move in his life.

'I've taken down the Sinnoh league now so that doesn't leave me much at all. I could wait till next year when they're making the Champion league, a competition for masters of all region leagues to see who is truly the best in this world, a birth of the true Pokemon master. But a year is too long to wait... I could always go back and see how Kasumi and Takeshi are doing.' Satoshi thought as he lay there in bed, just letting time roll by along with his thoughts.

Satoshi hadn't really changed much in 5 years since first setting out. Of course puberty took it's course and got rid of his slightly girlish voice, replacing it with a normal boys voice, not too high and not too basey. The one thing though that always set Satoshi apart from others, was the marks on his face. Just below his left eye, three black marks that almost look like fangs of a wild animal ran from below the eye, to just above the bottom of his nose. He also had another scar that no-one but a few knew about, upon the back of his neck. A scar that bares a great striking resemblance to a merman with hair like Satoshi's sitting on a rock. It was the scar of his fate.

A knock upon Satoshi's door interrupted his train of though.

"Yeah?" Satoshi called out vaguely.

The door was pushed open and a certain yellow mouse Pokemon came rushing in and jumped onto Satoshi's bed.

"Pikachu!" Ash said in delight, glad to see his Pikachu was okay.

"Pika," (Satoshi!) Pikachu replied in return.

Another person popped their head around the door too.

"I'm guessing everything went okay then?" Satoshi asked the figure at the door.

"Yep, Pikachu's all fit and healthy, the scar hasn't seemed to have caused any problems recently but, That, still happens," the figure replied.

It's true that ever since Satoshi got his scar, when he turned 14 when he was in Sinnoh, a little incident caused Pikachu to gain a scar just like Satoshi's under the same eye. Sadly, the side affects from the incident still followed and Pikachu was never the same again. He could even use telepathy to communicate with Satoshi now, making life a lot easier.

"So Pikachu can still-"

"Yes," the figure said in turn.

"Pika-pi," (it seems so) Pikachu joined in.

This didn't seem to bother Satoshi in the slightest. "At least Pikachu can still come swimming with me."

"You might want to be careful though. Pikachu's scar seems to activate not only when he's in water but also randomly now," the figure added in.

"Don't worry Professor Okido, Pikachu will be fine, right Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!" (you're right) Pikachu replied. "Pi-Pika-pi-Pikachu?" (can we go swimming now Satoshi?)

"Yeah, why not!" Satoshi replied cheerfully.

"Pikachu-Pika-Pi-Pika-Chu," (good, I'm dying in this summer heat) Pikachu said wearily.

With that said Pikachu bolted out of the door leaving Satoshi to chase after him.

On the way out, he shouted, "see you later Okido!"

"But Satoshi..." Okido said, holding his hand out trying to stop him. "I'll just have to tell him the rest later."

Heading out the front door, Satoshi followed Pikachu, racing after him down the path to a nearby lake that was made after the incident when Satoshi was 7. The crater made filled up with rain water and eventually turned into a lake.

Pikachu jumped right in and Satoshi followed straight after.

Hitting the water, a few changes might have happened.

Satoshi's scar glowed blue for a minute, changing him. His clothes disappeared and in place of his legs, a long electric blue tail replaced them. It looked very scaly, each little scale growing slightly darker at the end. Satoshi's hair had also grown a little longer and a few blue highlights appearing as well. His ears also disappeared and in turn, blue pointed fins fanned out backwards in place, they acted like normal ears but they could hear much better in water.

It was Pikachu who had a bigger change. His scar glowed yellow for a minute, his whole body glowing yellow and shifting in response. Instead of being the normal Pikachu he normally was, he turned human! Well, when I say human, a yellow tail similar to Satoshi's appeared in place, each tiny scale growing golden at the end. His end fins also looked more of a golden colour. His hair came down to about halfway down his back and was a chocolatey mousey brown colour with wild yellow highlights running throughout. His hair looked very wild in general, waves and flicks everywhere. He also had ears like Satoshi's but they were that yellow colour instead with some brown in them towards the ends.

Satoshi and Pikachu both shot down to the bottom of the lake and settled down looking up towards the surface of the water, both deep in thought.

(**A/N: OKAY! I really should explain at this point what on earth is going on here, maybe these next two flash backs will explain all...)**

Satoshi still couldn't forget that day, 8 years ago when he was 7, the day of the Celestial Water Moon...

_-Flash Back-_

_July 24th 2004, the night of the Celestial Water Moon. A moon rumoured to be covered with waves from a mysterious planet that covers the moon with sea waves when it comes into contact with it once a year on July 24th. The moon was rumoured to also have an effect on people. Anyone who would be in a special named lake of the regions of the world would be turned into a merperson. It was only ever a rumoured case but some scientist's believed it was possible._

_Dr. Hiruko, the aspiring Celestial Water Moon scientist. He had rather tanned colour skinned, fairly skinny, sea blue eyes and hair roughly of the same colour, if not a little darker. His hair ran to just below his shoulders and was rather wavy._

_That one scientist, Dr. Hiruko, had studied the Celestial Water moon for years and had finally figured out the secret of the moon and the mysterious planet that triggers the effect. The rumour that the moon would turn people in merpeople was correct, Hiruko himself discovered this when he was 17 and he went late night swimming in the Lake of Rage in Johto. He was turned into a merman and since then, was hell-bent on finding out why he'd been turned into one. Over the years, he figured out why the Celestial Water Moon occurred, it had been waiting for one special child to be born, Satoshi._

_Apparently, Hiruko had visions where he'd been met by a water goddess from the Celestial Water Moon who told him of a child called Satoshi, the heir to the Water Moon, born with a scar of his future self upon his neck. Hiruko spent 7 years hunting Satoshi down and when he did, he knew what he'd been told to do. Since Satoshi didn't live near a lake, Hiruko had been given a temporary power that would turn Satoshi into a merman without the need for a lake. The only down side, Hiruko himself would have to offer up his soul to the Goddess. If he succeeded in his task, his soul would be returned and the Goddess would turn his scientific heart on rampage, and he would become the guardian trying to stop Satoshi becoming heir as his, test, as the Goddess put it._

_When it was the night of July 24th 2004, Hiruko put his plan into action. It would require Hanako and Yukinari Okido, an old childhood friend of Hiruko's as bait for the young 7-year-old care free Satoshi._

_..._

_A young 7-year-old Satoshi was sitting in bed, watching a TV show hosted by Professor Yukinari Okido, a Pokemon professor, giving a talk about starter Pokemon for when a young aspiring Pokemon Trainer turns 10._

_"Man, I wish I was 10 already," Satoshi said to himself dreamily._

_All was quite peaceful that night, until a scream downstairs broke the silence of it all._

_"Mommy?" Satoshi said opening his door. He never got a reply. He called again, "Mommy!"_

_"Sorry Satoshi, your mommy can't help you now," a voice said._

_Satoshi turned around to the source of the voice. It was Okido on the TV, although, his voice was a lot gruffer and his eyes and hair had both turned a sea blue colour._

_"Okido?" Satoshi asked the TV._

_"That's wrong Satoshi! This may be Okido's body, but it's not him," the voice replied._

_"Who are you then?" Satoshi asked annoyed._

_"Hiruko, Dr. Amane Hiruko, a scientist who studies a special moon. But it's not important right now, aren't you forgetting something, Satoshi?"_

_Satoshi thought back for a second, "mommy!"_

_"Yes, you see Satoshi, you hold something special for my research and I'm afraid if you ever want to see your mother again, you'll come to me."_

_"Just give here back, I want my mommy," Satoshi said sadly._

_"Like I said, come to me and I'll return her," Hiruko began to say before a ball of water shot out of the TV screen, "follow it and you'll find me and your mother."_

_Those were the last words before the TV shut itself off. No matter what Satoshi tried, it wouldn't turn back on._

_He began banging the screen saying, "come back!"_

_He eventually gave up and turned to the ball of water floating before him. He reached out for it but it shot towards his door before he could touch it._

_The closer Satoshi tried to get to it, the further it got away from him._

_Satoshi eventually began following it, out of his house, down a hill, out into an open field..._

_It soon arrived at a small house in the middle of an open abandoned field. The house was in tatters, the windows shattered, the wood rotting and the roof with many missing tiles. _

_"No turning back now," Satoshi said to himself as he slowly opened the door handle._

_Inside, he could see his mother strapped to a chair, bound at the legs, the arms and a handkerchief around her mouth to stop her from talking. The rest of the room was in darkness._

_"Mommy!" Satoshi cried out when he saw his mother._

_All Hanako could do was sit there and struggle as she tried to speak to her child through the gag. Before she could try or attempt to say anything else, a hand came to her shoulder._

_"Nice work Hanako, I knew Satoshi couldn't stay away with you at stake," the figure in the darkness said. Within a matter of seconds, the room became filed with light and revealed Amane Hiruko. Satoshi recognised the voice as the one on the TV earlier when Hiruko was controlling Okido's body to talk to Satoshi. Amane Hiruko had short fluffy aqua blue hair and eyes the same colour and even though the colour was bright, those eyes were filled with darkness. He was wearing a simple white lab-coat like scientists wear, a black turtle-neck shirt, a pair of black trousers that flared out at the bottom and some simple black shoes. Oh yeah, he also wore glasses with low square frames._

_"You!" Ash screamed in anger as he recognised the voice, "give my mommy back."_

_He tried to run forward to her before the floor started to grumble._

_"You might want to step back kid," Hiruko said as the chair Hanako was sitting on was suspended into the air and Hiruko stepped right to the back of the room._

_The floor beneath them began separating outwards and revealed what appeared to be a deep pool of water. Satoshi ran back to the door in return._

_On the back side of the room were a set of steps leading down into the water and the same on the opposite side._

_"You see Satoshi, I said before I was a scientist of a certain moon, the Celestial Water Moon. On a night like tonight, it reveals its full power to us, a special power gifted to those in special lakes in the regions of this world. We don't have a lake but we do have this water, and my power..."_

_At the last words, Hiruko began to walk down the steps into the water until it was up to halfway of his top body._

_Satoshi and Hanako watched in awe as Hiruko's body began glowing black. The second the light faded, the lab-coat and shirt Hiruko wore had disappeared and left him bare-chested. His hair had turned black in the procedure and his eyes had also turned red, his glasses disappeared too._

_Satoshi followed down his body further until he reached his legs. He let out a gasp when he saw a red scaly fish tail instead of his legs._

_"You're a... mermaid?" Satoshi asked confused and shocked._

_"Merman to be correct kid," Hiruko corrected. "Now, I suggest you step into the water too, unless, you want your mother to die."_

_"What!" Satoshi screamed._

_"If you don't step into the water, I'll drop your mother down here and she'll drown," Hiruko smirked. "Who's life do you value more, your's or your mothers. Trust me, I won't kill you, but I will seal your fate."_

_"Satoshi!" Hanako had finally managed to get the handkerchief out of her mouth._

_"Mommy?" Satoshi said fearfully looking up._

_ "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just get out of here."_

_"But"... Satoshi began to say before being interrupted._

_"What's this? Your willing to die for your son Hanako? So be it," Hiruko said as he snapped his hand._

_The chair Hanako was suspended on began to drop into the water._

_"Wait!" Satoshi cried out._

_Hiruko snapped his hand again, stopping the chair from falling any further._

_"Satoshi?" Hanako asked confused._

_"I'll do it," Satoshi said plainly._

_"You'll do, what?" Hiruko implied._

_"Follow your orders. Whatever you want from me, take it. Just, don't hurt my mommy." Satoshi replied with a hint of sadness._

_"If you really want to save your mother, you'll step forward into the water, and accept your fate," Hiruko said grinning like mad._

_Satoshi simply followed orders ignoring all of his mothers words about just staying back._

_Once Satoshi was fully in the water down to his neck, Hiruko pulled him forward towards him. He touched his own forehead, a black glow appearing on his index finger. He transferred the light over to Satoshi's forehead and let the light sink in._

_At the last second when the light sunk in, a massive white glow engulfed Satoshi's body, causing him pain._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the pain spread throughout his body, eventually causing him to pass out from it._

_The last think Satoshi remembered was falling further into the deep pool of water, his mother shouting still and seeing a blue tail._

* * *

_-The next morning-_

_"Satoshi? Satoshi?" Hanako cried as she desperately tried to wake Satoshi up._

_Satoshi eventually came to. He was sat in the bath tub in his own house._

_"What happened?" He said quietly to himself. He tried to sit up but his legs wouldn't respond to him. He looked down to see why his legs weren't listening to him only to find out that, his legs, weren't there._

_"What's happened to me?" Satoshi asked terrified of the sight that lay before him. Instead of his legs, that blue tail he saw last night was his own. Hiruko had turned Satoshi into a young merman. The scar of the three black fangs had also appeared on his face but his hair was still the same as ever actually. "Mommy?"_

_"You see Satoshi, Hiruko told me that the Celestial Water Moon has a special power to turn people into merpeople. Hiruko said he'd been turned into one when he was 17 and that a Water Goddess told him that the heir to the Moon was being born soon. That child.. was you. You're the heir to the Celestial Water Moon and the world of merpeople Satoshi. That scar on the back of your neck that's been annoying you recently is a scar of your future self. A merman. His job was to turn you into one when you were 7 so that your potential could be unlocked early in life for the good of the kingdom. The only downside being, Hiruko is now on revenge orders to try and stop you from becoming the heir, but only when the time is right. Either way, you'll be a merman for the rest of your life now." Hanako explained._

_"So, this is permanent?" Satoshi asked a little worried._

_"No, when your legs are dry, you'll be human. But you'll have to not get your legs wet in public or its game over for your life. It's a tough burden to bear as a kid. When you turn 10 and set out into the world of Pokemon like you've always wanted to, I want you to try and unlock the secret as to why this happened and what's going on. I said it would be a tough burden to bear but it's something only you can do Satoshi."_

_Satoshi stopped and looked at his new tail. _

_'This might not be too bad. Whatever this whole Celestial Water Moon and heir thing is, I'll find out. But becoming a Pokemon Master would be nice too.' Satoshi thought to himself._

_-end flash back-_

"Hey Pikachu," Satoshi began.

"Yeah?" Pikachu replied.

"Does is still feel kinda weird, ya know, being a human and a merman now?"

"Not really. It's been good." Pikachu began.

"Because of last year, my life's changed so much..."

_-another flash back-_

_July 24th 2011, Sinnoh._

_Satoshi carried on his journey to become a Pokemon master and had now just watched Hikari win the Mikuri (Wallace) Cup. The nearby lake of course being Risshi Lake (Lake Valor)._

_On the same night that Hikari claimed her victory of the Cup and gained the 'Aqua Ribbon', the Celestial Water Moon came back to claim someone._

_Normally on the night of the Celestial Water Moon, Satoshi offered up one of his friends as tribute to the Goddess to stop any needless violence and harm to humans, this being the Goddess's threat if he didn't offer someone to her. He'd already done Kasumi, Takeshi, Haruka (May) and Masato (Max), all four of them knowing his secret and willingly offered themselves to help Satoshi's cause and future._

_Since Takeshi was already travelling with him, he had one more person he could ask, Hikari._

_Hikari learnt of Satoshi's and Takeshi's secret when they went swimming once. Hikari knew why Ash had turned into one, it was an heir thing but she was never told why or how Takeshi was. Tonight, Satoshi would tell her and how and why and offer her the same thing, not really giving her much of a choice at the end of the day though._

_Whilst Satoshi had gone off to explain everything to Hikari, Pikachu was sitting on the railing of the lake, looking over it thinking about recent events._

_Satoshi was on the way to his 5th Badge and Hikari had just won another Ribbon to add to her collection. He was very proud of her for winning this time, especially at such a prestigious contest hosted by Mikuri himself._

_He was just about to go and find his owner when he lost his footing and fell right into Risshi Lake._

_He surfaced quickly getting some air back into his tiny lungs._

_Before he could try and exit the lake, a strange white light began surrounding him. He looked up at the Moon to see it had become covered with water. When he looked at it, his little eyes became pure white and glowed in return with his body._

_He could feel himself shifting. The light was giving off such a great warmth that he closed his eyes and just relaxed. His body changed into a form of a human, the long brown hair, the Pikachu yellow highlights, the scar of the three black fangs, the yellow tail and the finned ears all appeared. His Pikachu ears also stayed as well, so you could recognise who this human really was._

_Once the light had died off, Pikachu opened his eyes._

_"What happened," he said to himself quietly._

_A second later it had just occurred him, 'I talked!?'_

_He gasped a put his hands to his mouth. 'Hands?'_

_He screamed as he removed them from his mouth, looking down in the process._

_Below the waves, he just noticed his tail._

_"Oh, you have got to be kidding me?" he whispered quietly to himself, as to not draw attention to the area just in case someone where to spot him and freak out._

* * *

_Hikari and Satoshi had begun walking towards the lake just at the time that Pikachu had begun transforming._

_"I can't tell you just how happy and grateful I am that you're really agreeing to this," Satoshi exclaimed._

_"I told you it's fine," Hikari began, "besides, being a mermaid sounds kinda cool."_

_Satoshi was about to say something else before looking up at the Moon and seeing it covered with water._

_"No way," Satoshi muttered._

_"Something wrong?" Hikari asked._

_"Someone's beaten us to it, someone's... changed." He began sprinting off down towards Risshi Lake to work out just who had transformed before Satoshi got the chance._

_When Satoshi got there, he saw one figure in the water. He would have been fine had the figure not had Pikachu ears._

_Satoshi just stood there in shock._

_Pikachu felt the presence of someone and turned around._

_The full shock hit him when he realised it was Satoshi behind him._

_"Satoshi?" Pikachu asked in shock._

_"Who, are you?" Satoshi asked in return, not taking his eyes off the Pikachu ears._

_"Its me," he began, "Pikachu."_

_Full shock also hit Satoshi, "it really is you."_

_He dove into the lake to get a closer inspection at what had happened._

_He swam up to Pikachu giving him a thorough look over._

_"Pikachu, what happened to you?" Satoshi asked, his voice tinged with sadness._

_"I don't know, I was about to go find you but then I fell in the lake. I think the Celestial Water Moon took me as the offering and made me a human, and a merman I guess. I had a vision during this time though, the Goddess said that when I was dry, I would be a normal Pikachu, but if I got wet, then I would turn into, well, this. She also said that when times are dire, I might turn human for no reason at all. But other than that, I'm the offering."_

_Satoshi listened carefully then gave Pikachu a hug._

_"Satoshi?"_

_"I'm just glad you're okay," Satoshi finally said._

_Pikachu finally warmed into the hug until a voice broke them apart._

_"Satoshi!"_

_"Hikari," Satoshi replied._

_Hikari came running towards the lake to see Satoshi already in the water and someone by the side of him with Pikachu ears._

_"Does this mean that..." Hikari began unable to find the words to say._

_"Yeah, the Celestial Water Moon took Pikachu before it could take you. It seems to have turned him into a merman and a human when times are dire. Even so, you don't have to do it now."_

_Hikari frowned a little. "Damn it, I was actually looking forward to becoming a mermaid but you just had to get there first didn't you Pikachu?"_

_"Hey! I didn't actually want this, I was about to find Satoshi when I fell off the edge of the railing and then, this whole thing happened to me instead of you." Pikachu retaliated._

_"It's fine, it's just interesting that there's now a Pokemon who turns into a human and a merman."_

_"We're just gonna have to make sure that Pikachu never battles a water type or Pokemon with water types moves. Wouldn't want Pikachu suddenly changing to a human in-front of everyone, it might give us a few questions to answer to." Satoshi said in turn._

_The three friends then talked for a while before eventually getting out the lake, Pikachu returning to his normal Pokemon self in the process._

_-and end of flash back numero 2-_

"It still doesn't feel like it's a been a year since that time does it?" Satoshi asked.

"No it doesn't, and when you think about it... because of us, Kasumi, Takeshi, Haruka, Masato, me and Hikari have all had there lives turned upside down because of you," Pikachu replied.

Hikari was eventually turned into a mermaid right at the end of Satoshi's travels.

"It's not my fault that I'm born the heir to the Celestial Water Moon and all its powers. You think I wanted this whole merman gig either?"

Both of them shared a little laugh before a ripple sequence on the surface caught their attention.

Hanako always told them that if they were at the lake and spotted a sequence of ripples, she would be there at the surface waiting for them.

Pikachu and Satoshi shot to the surface of the Lake and as right as they were, Hanako was there along with Okido.

"Satoshi, you boosted off without me getting to tell you what I needed to tell you!" Okido sounded kinda annoyed.

Satoshi just scratched his head. "Sorry. What did you wanna tell me?"

"Come on back to the house and I'll tell you, it's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Pikachu and Satoshi said excitedly.

Satoshi rushed to the side of the lake, pushing himself up onto the side to dry off by focusing on turning back to human by holding his hands in a thin long arrow shape and closing his eyes

"You know Pikachu..." Hanako began.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I still can't get used to the fact that this is remotely possible, for you to be human." Hanako said putting a hand to her head.

"Well it wasn't really my fault, you-" Pikachu began to say until Satoshi interrupted.

"Pikachu." Satoshi said blandly, opening one eye to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"It was most definitely your fault."

Pikachu's face furrowed for a second as he replied in an annoyed tone, "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who fell into Risshi Lake, no-one was around to push you in or anything." Satoshi re-closed his eye when he said this.

Pikachu's face furrowed again, he knew it was his fault for falling in. He could blame it on a number of stupid things but Satoshi never gave any leeway on it.

"Fine, if you say it was then it was," he replied in defeat, holding his hands up.

Satoshi refocused his mind as his tail glowed before he returned to his human self.

Pikachu shot under for a minute before jumping out of the lake and aiming towards the land. His body naturally flipped as he focused on turning back to normal. Usually this would have just turned Pikachu into a Pokemon again. But after the tests with Okido, it was discovered he had to turn human before turning back into a Pokemon. When he turned into a human, his Pikachu ears came where his ears as a human would normally be, his hair, eyes and face being the same. Upon his neck was a necklace of a face of a Pikachu, a silver one. He wore a simple top the same colour as the brown of his hair. He also had a yellow Pikachu jacket with white fur on the neck and sleeves. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands and a silver ring on his left hand, 2nd finger. His Pikachu tail also stayed with him. He wore a pair of black jeans and upon his feet, a pair of black boots that came halfway up his legs with the same sort of fur that was on his jacket, just more of a yellow shade. Once he transformed, his flip landed him on his feet next to Satoshi.

"Let's go find out what that surprise was then," Pikachu said as he, Hanako and Satoshi began walking back to their house.

* * *

"I'm taking you on Holiday to the Isshu region."

"Isshu region?" Satoshi and Pikachu asked.

"The Isshu region, otherwise known as Unova to some, is a newly discovered region which contains many new Pokemon which we've never seen before, a good 150 odd. Me and your mother thought you might like to go for a holiday there and see some of the new Pokemon." Okido explained.

"Would I?" Satoshi shouted in joy as he started jumping around for joy.

"Satoshi, calm down would ya?" Pikachu asked nicely. "What the," he began to say as his body glowed yellow and shrank down to Pikachu size. When the light parted, Pikachu was back to normal Pokemon form.

"Pika!" (No Fair!) He looked at Satoshi. "Pi-Pika-Pi-Pikachu-Pika-Pi," (this might happen often, Okido did say the seal on my form is out of control currently.)

Satoshi stopped jumping around to listen to what Pikachu had to say. "Couldn't that be kinda dangerous?"

"He'll be fine," Okido said. "If he should start glowing like that, all you need to do Satoshi, is focus on Pikachu being a Pikachu, that should cancel out the transformation of Pikachu becoming human. If it's of Pikachu's own free will, then there's nothing you can do. As for the Holiday, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow!?" "Pika!?" (Tomorrow!?) Pikachu and Satoshi shouted looking at each other.

"Sorry Okido but we really need to go pack," Satoshi said before shooting upstairs Pikachu in tow.

Okido just sighed. "Those two."

"I know, once Satoshi gets excited, nothing can stop him." Hanako also sighed in response.

"Thanks for having me come round to tell them, I'll come pick you all up tomorrow to fly out, even got a special plane for ya." Okido said to Hanako before walking out the door to head back to his home to pack for the vacation himself. He would be staying in Unova for a week with Satoshi's family on and off. He would be visiting a few seminars on Isshu Pokemon whilst he was there, and then he would fly home himself whilst the family stayed for another week.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"You ready to go Pikachu?" Satoshi asked as he picked up his Black and White checker Suitcase which had a pokeball on it.

"Pikachu!" (Yes I am!) Pikachu replied happily.

"Then let's go." Satoshi began walking down the stairs with his suitcase in hand whilst Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder for a ride.

When they got downstairs, Hanako was already waiting with her suitcase in hand, waiting at the door for Okido to turn up.

After another minute, a beige open-roofed vehicle pulled up outside the front door driven by Okido in his, unusual attire.

He was sporting a red shirt with a Pinap Berry Print pattern, black shorts that went to his knees, some trainers and a pair of dark sunglasses.

Lifting up his sunglasses, he called, "ready to go?"

"Just one question Okido," Satoshi began, "what the hell are you wearing?"

"What? Nothing wrong with getting into the feel of going on vacation now is there." He laughed slightly afterward. "Come one, get your stuff in the trunk and we'll get going."

"Yes sir." "Pika-Chu." (Yes sir) Satoshi and Pikachu said as they all loaded their stuff into the trunk and got in the car. Okido driving of course, with Hanako sitting next to him. Satoshi and Pikachu sat together in the back.

Driving down the road, Satoshi became overwhelmed with excitement as he raised his hands to sky and shouted out, "Ishhu region, here I come!"

* * *

**Nexus: And BOOM, that is it for chapter 1!**

**Astral: I am so glad we got all the back story stuff done now.**

**Chi: Same here.**

**Lunar: I swear that image of Okido in shorts is still going to haunt me forever!**

**Nexus: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.**

***door opens.**

**Okido: What's wrong with the shorts (he's still wearing them)**

***Lunar faints**

**Okido: She okay**

**Chi: She'll be fine, she'll just need another lifetime of therapy. *goes to cross the line through the therapy wall, 5 lifetimes now.**

**Nexus: Well, hopefully Okido won't be in those clothes for too long, for Lunar's sake, but we'll see you all for chapter 2 when we next update. And yes, we are basing some of this on the story line of Best Wishes, Pokemon caught by everyone and all. Also, I think this is most cramped room we have so far. I mean, there's me, Astral, Lunar, Chi, Pikachu, Satoshi, Dent, Iris, Hanako, Okido, Hiruko and next chapter, there'll be even more people and Pokemon in here.**

**Everyone in the room but Lunar: See you all next time!**


End file.
